Spirit Dragons
by dragonwizard33
Summary: This the story of a dragon tasked with guarding creation from the evil chaos serpent Zakira. Akila escapes escapes her gemstone prison and causes a string of events to occur that rattles the world to its core. Sorry this takes some time to update its quiet hard to come up with ideas for this story.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness that was all I saw and felt drifting in a sea of chaos a glimmer of light among the darkness. Suddenly like a beacon of hope a bright light shone through the red glow as the dark waves rose trying to swallow the light. But the light only grew creating a bubble that grew and grew becoming a island that only grew larger and larger in the waves until once it had finished its growth and floated upwards did I find myself taking a form something I had never felt before. I rose up from the waves in a ball of light before phasing through the island and then I began to take a shape. Four long legs with talons grew from my sphere followed by a long tail and a graceful neck before spreading my glowing wings. I gracefully leapt to the ground my body glowing with spiritual light. I looked around me before noticing a woman with glimmering wings was pulsing with the silvery light as she took energy from around her and created strange shapes and creature before dissolving them and remolding the energy around her. Suddenly a large snake rose up and tried to eat its way through the island but before it could i leapt forward and slashed the snake's snout. The snake hissed at me before sinking in the waves. And so the cycle continued over and over i would defend the island from the snake. For eons i served the winged woman as she created new things around her. One day she called to me from my station. "Akila my loyal pet you have protected me for eons now but". she sighed " A new age is upon us, the serpent now sleeps and I have given you a bigger role to play for a bigger cause". She brought out a stone."sleep well my pet until the next realm". Them the stone began to glow and I sank into the same darkness I had once felt before at the very beginning. Through the stone i could see the glimmer of light from ages past flit through me as i watched civilization after civilization rise and fall. Until a new kind of age happened.

Archeologist POV

The temple door opened with a rumble as a fennec fox entered wiping her brow followed by a older looking crocodile."Dis is eit" the crocodile murmured in a distinct accent."Thank you Tilaboa" The fennec fox stated and began to look around. Suddenly she spotted what she was looking for in the center of the room. She walked over to the pedestal and looked at the paintings on the pillars before lifting a small tear drop shaped emerald from the looked it over finding no scratches or chips she smiled and placed it in her she thought i will make headlines for finding this jewel. After she made sure she did not skip anything she nodded to Tilaboa and the two set out of the Gobo rainforest to catch a train to Zootopia.

Judy's POV

Judy Hopps the famed bunny cop who had saved zootopia from the Night Howler Incident was lounging in a chair in the police break room watching the news. She sat flicking through the channels as the female snow leopard news anchor talked about some fire fighter saving six children at an orphanage that caught the snow leopard switched over to the moose beside her who began a report about some new museum exhibit opening today called The past is a blast. Hmm she though that does look like fun and i do have the day off saturday I have nothing planned. As judy though on her break little did any of zootopia know of the events that would plague the future.

Akila's POV

As the moon rose in the clear night sky I felt an odd sensation as i was lulled by the sounds of the city. Suddenly I rose in a ball of light regaining my form for the first time in millions of years. I opened my eyes truly for the first time and took in my surroundings. I floated upwards as I wandered about the strange building almost missing the lulling darkness of my prison yet happy to have a form again. I flew through the glass dome and soared over the city looking at the quiet city streets and the bright lights. Quietly i surfed the air until i landed in a tree of a very humid and wet area i would later know to be called the rainforest district and drifted off trying to reconnect to my master.

Security guards POV

The large bison walked around shining a flashlight over the exhibits of the new The Past is a Blast area. Suddenly a sound was heard from the fake temple in the center in the room. The bison raised an eyebrow and walked forward his hooves clacking on the tiles. As he entered the room shining his flashlight he noticed what was wrong, the Spirit Gem was gone!

Judy's POV

Judy walked into the debriefing room ready for what the day had to offer. As soon as she sat down the police chief a large bison walked in with a scowl on his face. "Alright let's get started" he snapped."Delgato Fangmeyer i want you two to investigate the robbery of Bank of Zootopia bank".He nodded to them and the tiger and the wolf nodded and walked out of the room. "Hopps Wilde I want you to investigate the robbery at the museum's new exhibit The Past is a Blast. The two walked out of the room and out the door to their squad car.

Wow chapter one already I hope you all enjoyed this fanfiction be sure to check back for more chapters soon byeeeeeee.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow chapter 2 I hope that all of you enjoy this and stay magical and plz review and tell me what you want to see and hey maybe even request some new OC's as well as get ready to be introduced to the main characters anyways back to the story.

~Dragonwizard33

Akilas POV.

Floating through the dream world was like drifting through JELLO. Every time I moved my wings to stay aloft it a majority of my strength to do so the dream world can be taxing on the soul at times but it would be worth it if I found my master. I drifted over many things many unreal yet soon to be others faded only distent memories than dreams. This world wasn't the place of the dreams where you ride unicorns or live in a house of candy this was a world of the dreams of the world such as a dream for a better tomorrow or a dream to make a better form of transportation this world held the dreams of all 10 dimensional planes and its people some to find life in other words some to wish for a way to live without war it depended on the place. Floating over the dreams I finally arrived at the pit. The pit was a large hole that led down to the glowing red shadowy nightmare realm. I hissed a small blobby creature of shadows as it attempted to climb up my leg. I threw it off and it landed in the pit with a thud followed by the sounds of ripping and tearing as well as the shrieks and cries of nightmares. I looked at the pit in disgust but to one last breath of clean air and dove into the pit just as a huge nightmare creature leapt at me.

Judy's POV

As I drove down the street towards the museum I looked over at my partner Nick Wilde the famed first fox officer of zootopia. Nick was sipping a coffee and leaning back in his seat his aviator sunglasses while every so often checking his phone. As we pulled up to the museum and got out of the car we were greeted by a large scarlet macaw wearing glasses and a small sweater vest over his feathers."Hello you must be the officers that were sent to investigate"He squaked happily."Yes sir and if you could show us to the area of the break in".I said kindly to the macaw. "Oh yes yes by the way names Amos and I am the museum's curator I organize the exhibits and help the flow and rotation of artifacts from other places and other museums around the world"Amos said cheerfully as he flew ahead of us heading towards what looked like a mini temple in the center of the room. As nick and I followed we entered the temple were arrowheads and paintings weapons and even baskets and cloth as well as jewelry adorned the walls. Finally we spotted amos in the center of the room perched on top of a large pillar like objects with a picture that depicted what looked like a winged lizard fighting with some sort of snake with a frill."So Amos what exactly was stolen"I asked. " well that's just the problem the item in question was called the spirit emerald not much is know about it except for the fact that this this is older than anything in the world."Wow I would know a lot of people who would pay big bucks for something like that"Nick said whistling. As the two began to poke around Nick called out"Carrots you need to come this".I walked around the corner and gasped as I saw huge claw marks on the walls.


End file.
